


Say it ain’t so

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Training, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn kann nichts dagegen tun, sein Kuss hat etwas geweckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it ain’t so

**Author's Note:**

> BtVS 6x06 All the way, vergesst den Rest. Leichte Kost. Ob meine Dawn zu reif für ihr Alter ist, könnte möglich sein, aber ich denke, es liegt im Rahmen der sechsten Staffel. Zeit eine weitere WiP nach Jahren zu beenden und wow, ein halbes Happy End und die Andeutung einer Handlung. Plus Vergangenheitsform, dritte Person und diese Kombination hatte ich schon länger nicht mehr.

_Words like violence, break the silence -  
Come crashing in into my little world._

„Spike, erinnerst du dich an all deine Versprechen?”

Die Dunkelheit und Kühle in seiner Gruft war angenehm, besser als das blendende Licht draußen oder die Hitzewelle, die nicht abzunehmen schien seit Buffys Wiedererweckung. Anfang Dezember und immer noch kein Wetterumschwung in Aussicht, geschweige denn ein kalifornischer Winter. Oder vielleicht gehörte der letzte Teil zu ihrer lebhaften Phantasie. Vielleicht war nur sie diejenige, die glühte, seit ihre Schwester aus dem Grab zurückgekehrt war.

Seine Stimme von dem Kissen gedämpft, „Sicher, Nibblet. Welches davon meinst du?“

Er war noch nicht ganz wach, nicht dass es sie überraschte, schließlich war es früher Nachmittag und sie in den letzten Monaten nicht hier gewesen. Seine nackte Kehrseite zeigte, dass er damals tatsächlich auf seine Art Rücksicht genommen hatte und ihr uneingeladenes Hereinplatzen. Ständig, weil sie die Stille zuhause nicht mehr aushielt und sein störrischer Fernseher gut genug für sie war, bis die Sonne sich verabschiedete und er sie heimbrachte.

Die Fernsehbilder sowieso vor ihrem inneren Auge verschwammen und in goldenes Morgenlicht getaucht wurden, das sich über Buffys Leiche und den Trümmerhaufen ergoss, den sie durch ihren unüberlegten Tausch hinterlassen hatte.

Sie war so oft hier gewesen, dass ihr Besucherstatus sich verflüchtigte und sein Kühlschrank neben Blut und Bier, auf einmal so wunderliche Dinge wie Jogurt und Erdnussbutter enthielt und sie ungefähr eine Woche benötigte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass diese unter Zimmertemperatur nichts zu suchen hatte.

Sieben Tage Diskussion, weil sie ihre Mutter nicht erwähnen wollte oder Buffy.

Ihre eigenen Argumente suchte und kein ‚Aber Mom hat nie!’ oder ‚Selbst Buffy hat sich daran gehalten!’ und Streichkonsistenz für ihn nur eine billige Ausrede für Bakterien und möglichen Infektionen und daraus resultierende vermeidbare Todesfällen war. Er konnte sehr dramatisch werden und detailliert. Sie hatte sich dran gewöhnt, dass scheinbar jede Bewegung oder Nahrungsaufnahme einen Menschen Spikes Meinung nach töten konnte.

Er hätte ihr das Essen verboten, wenn es nicht seine Aufgabe geworden wäre, sie daran zu erinnern. Sie dachte, dass er maßlos übertrieb und Sterblichkeit überbewertete, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihre Schwester zu überleben. Tief in ihm drinnen, war es für ihn irgendwann zum Fakt geworden, dass diese Jägerin sein Ende sein musste und Buffys Tod –

Ihr Tod veränderte alles. So wie ihre Rückkehr.

Dawn war seit dem nicht in seiner Gruft gewesen. Nicht seit sie die beiden auf der Treppe wiedervereinigt hatte. Nicht seit der Nacht, als sie sich über einiges klar geworden war, besonders darüber wo ihr Platz war oder nicht war oder wieder war.

Spike drehte sich auf den Rücken, blinzelte sie mit verschlafenen Augen träge an, als ihm ihr Schweigen zu lange dauerte und ihre bloße Anwesenheit offensichtlich zu laut für seine Sinne war, um einfach wieder wegzudösen. Wäre er wirklich wach, würde er mit Sicherheit einige Teile seiner Anatomie vor dem unschuldigen sechzehnjährigen Mädchen verstecken, von dem die Welt annahm, dass sie es war.

Die Welt lag damit gar nicht so falsch, wie sie es sich oft erhoffte. Sie war unschuldig in vielerlei Hinsicht, schuldig nur in ihrem Kopf und ihren Träumen. Tatsache war, dass Spike jetzt der erste nackte Vertreter des anderen Geschlechts in ihrem Leben war, der nicht ihr Vater oder kritisch verletzt vor ihr lag –

Nur eine weitere Pannenpremiere, die er für sich in ihrem Leben in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Dawn hatte eine zeitlang gedacht, dass es mehr werden würden. Aber wieder einmal hatte sie sich geirrt, nichts worüber es sich lohnte nachzudenken.

Sie war wenig mehr als ein Mädchen, sie wusste das und so war doch eigentlich nur normal, dass sie sich irren durfte, richtig? Sie hatte die Irrtümer der Vergangenheit gelernt zu akzeptieren. Der Schmerz war nicht mehr so frisch, wie in den ersten Wochen, nur ein Pochen, das sie an was erinnerte, das nicht hatte sein sollen.

Das zerriss, bevor sich ein Bund hatte formen können.

Sie hielt ihren Abstand gegen den Bettpfosten gelehnt, es war nicht nur seine Nacktheit, die sie davon abhielt mit ihrer alten Selbstverständlichkeit sein Leben einzunehmen. Einfach auf das Bett zu springen und ihm ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen, an dem er nicht interessiert war und nur über sich ergehen ließ, weil er ein Versprechen nicht hatte halten können, das ihm wichtig war. Sie ein Echo von Buffy war, das er noch hören konnte und beschützen und ärgern und aufziehen und halten, wenn Worte nicht reichten.

Dawn seine Arme zugelassen hatte, weil sie sich bei ihm stark und schwach fühlen konnte und es okay war zu vergessen und zu trauern in ihrem eigenen Rhythmus. Er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie konstant in Tränen ausbrach und ihre Welt mit der Jägerin gestorben war.

Dass sie noch lachen durfte, egal wie unpassend es erschien.

Ihre Schwester vermissen durfte und die tausend Wege auf die Buffy sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte und sie es ihr vergolten hatte. Den Alltag. Beim Frühstück der Streit um die Fernbedienung oder das blockierte Bad. Gemütliche Fernsehabende bevor sie auf Streife ging. All die trivialen Gesten, die keinerlei Bedeutung hatten, bis man auf einmal mit der betäubenden Leere konfrontiert war, die nicht das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges einnahm, sondern die ganze verdammte Stadt. Das eigene Leben.

Sie vermisste noch immer ihre große Schwester und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob diese nicht schon mit ihrer Mutter gestorben war. Die Vision, die sie so gerne zurückhaben würde, die konspirative Treffen in Pausenräumen veranstaltet hatte und darauf angewiesen war, dass Dawn ihre Geheimnisse wahren konnte.

Sie darauf hoffen musste, dass Spike nun ihre für sich behalten konnte.

Dawn am überlegen war einfach das Weite zu suchen und ihr Ding klammheimlich weiter durchzuziehen. Er würde ihren Abgang mit einem Schulterzucken hinnehmen und sie vielleicht Morgen fragen, worum es eigentlich gegangen wäre und sie könnte ihm etwas über Geschichtsreferate vorlügen, denn sie wurde gut darin. Im Täuschen und Davonstehlen. Hatte zwischenzeitlich Buffys Vollkommenheit der ersten Jahre als Jägerin, als sie nicht offen aus der Haustür marschieren konnte und stattdessen Wege um ihre Mom herum finden musste.

Sogar das Alter kam hin und Dawn rieb abwesend über das antike Holz.

Dass sie Mom nicht Grassflecken und zerrissene Jeans erklären musste, war ein Unterschied. Kein Segen. Sie wusch ihre Kleidung selber und machte sich ihr Essen selbst und die Scoobies waren so mit ihren eigenen Problemen und denen des Höllenschlunds beschäftigt, dass ihre nächtliche Abwesenheit nicht weiter auffiel. Ähnlich wie Spike.

Ob er überhaupt registriert hatte, dass sie ihm bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen war?

Spike, böser, seelenloser Vampir.

Fehlendes Feingefühl sollte nur ein Punkt von vielen sein.

Es war schwer sich diese Tatsachen nach dem gemeinsamen Sommer in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sein mangelndes Schamgefühl schien passend, ließ in ihr die Zeiten aufleben, als er der einzige war, der sie nicht wie ein unmündiges Kind behandelt hatte. Die Augenblicke in denen er ihr Entscheidungen ihr Leben betreffend zutraute und nicht mit einer abwertenden Geste missbilligte. Aber diese Zeiten lagen auch hinter ihnen, kaum zu glauben, wie viel Vergangenheit man mit sechzehn hinter sich auftürmen konnte.

Vielleicht gab sie zu viel auf den Einfluss der Scoobies.

Vielleicht unterschied Spike sich nicht so sehr von dem Rest der Gang und doch mehr von dem Vampir, der ihren ersten Kuss gestohlen hatte. Gestohlen? Wem machte sie etwas vor, sie war glücklich, endlich nicht mehr ungeküsst zu sein. Sie könnte glücklicher sein, wenn einige Dinge bereits hinter ihr liegen würden. Nicht dass sie in Eile war, nur manchmal wünschte sie sich, dass die Dinge anders wären – okay, eigentlich immer.

Aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt dies in Frage zu stellen.

Ein tiefer Atemzug und er reagierte, neugierig geworden, „Welches Versprechen, Dawn?“

„Dein erstes.“ Jetzt hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit, die Decke fand ihren Nutzen, während er sich aufrappelte. „Dass du meine Fragen ehrlich beantworten wirst.“

Das Versprechen war über ein Jahr alt.

Mehr als Abschreckung gedacht, als sie ihm Löcher in den Bauch gefragt hatte und er irgendwann unter ihrem Ansturm eingeknickt war. Einen Blick auf ihre schlafende Mutter geworfen hatte und dann als letzten Strohhalm die unschöne Wahrheit angeboten hatte. Dawn hatte nur eine weitere Frage in dieser Nacht gestellt und die nächste Woche Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen gehabt, wenn sich nicht ein Pflock und ein Kreuz in ihren Händen befanden.

Das schleichende Ende ihrer Kuscheltierphase.

Die Stofftiere heute nur als Deko dienten, um ihre gestohlenen Waffen zu verstecken.

Mädchen in ihrem Alter waren zwar nicht seine bevorzugte Beute, aber abgelehnt hatte er keine Möglichkeit, die sich ihm bot. Damals in seiner ‚Vor Buffy’-Zeit, wie sie es stumm begonnen hatte zu nennen. Und sie meinte nicht nur das Töten. Er kannte auch das V-Wort, wobei sich das V nicht auf vögeln bezog sondern vergewaltigen. Sie kannte ihn.

Das erschreckende war, dass sie vieles nicht erschreckte, was sie aus den Schmökern über ihn herausgefunden hatte. Dass sie vieles einfach akzeptierte und es nur dazu diente ein Bild von ihm zu vervollständigen, das sie begonnen hatte in ihrem Kopf zu entwerfen. Das war in ihrer ‚Vor Zombie-Buffy’-Zeit, als sie dachte, dass sie jetzt ihr restliches Leben damit verbringen konnte, sich um ihn zu kümmern, damit er auf einen besseren Pfad kam und der Gedanke nicht niederdrückend, sondern tröstend war.

Der Sommer schien aus heutiger Sicht, sie traute es sich beinahe nicht zu denken, aber er schien fast gut. Sie wusste damals, wo ihr Platz war, was von ihr erwartet wurde, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte und vor allem dass sie sicher war.

Dawn durfte trauern, um ihre Mutter, um Buffy und ihre verlorene Kindheit.

Eine Kindheit, die es nie gegeben hatte, nicht real, nicht so wie sie sich daran erinnerte und jeder um sie herum. Sie war nur ein Schlüssel ohne Schloss somit nutzlos und ihre Schwester hatte sich geopfert und ihr damit den letzten Sinn abgenommen. Zusammen mit einem Versprechen. Sie sollte für sie leben und sie hatte es versucht, sogar gedacht, dass sie gut darin werden würde.

Dann war Buffy wieder da, ein Schatten ihrer Selbst und das einzige, worin Dawn gedacht hatte, dass sie gut gewesen war. Worin sie einen Sinn gesehen hatte, nämlich Spike in seiner Misere beizustehen, war plötzlich nicht mehr existent. Sie war für ihn nicht mehr existent, in den Schatten gedrängt von Buffys Schatten. Dem lahmen Witz in diesem Gedanken war sie sich durchaus bewusst.

Spike hatte ihr geschworen auf sie aufzupassen, sie zu beschützen und für sie da zu sein. Aber diese Versprechen, die er ihr über den Sommer gegeben hatte, waren jetzt zweitrangig. Dawn konnte damit leben. Hatte gelernt mit einigem zu leben, ohne es in Frage zu stelle.

Aber Fragen hatten sie heute hergetrieben, die Art von der sie wusste, dass er sie am besten beantworten konnte. Am ehrlichsten, wenn sie an sein Versprechen appellierte.

„Was ist Verlangen, Spike?“

Sie hatte ihn überrascht, sie sah es in der Haltung seines Kopfes, wie er versuchte seinen Blick in sie zu bohren und herauszufinden, was in ihrem von Hormone durcheinander gewirbelten Gehirn vor sich ging. Sie wusste, dass sie zu gut in seinen Gesten lesen konnte, schneller als in einem Buch, besser als sie es in ihrem Alter sollte.

Sie wusste, dass er sich darüber nicht bewusst war. Noch meinte, dass er sie besser verstand, als sie sich selbst. Als sie ihn. Nicht mehr existent. Diese Wahrheit war veraltet, überholt von den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Als es sie gab und die Welt und er kein wesentlicher Teil davon in ihrer war.

Er versuchte sich herauszuwinden, „Vielleicht solltest du darüber mit deiner Big Sis sprechen, der Big Bad ist, glaube ich, kein geeigneter Gesprächspartner.“

„Wir beide wissen, dass Buffy nur ein Verlangen hat und ich denke nicht, dass du willst, dass ich ihren Todeswunsch mit ihr teile, oder?“

Dawn sah den Schmerz, den ihre Worte in ihm verursachten und gestattete sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es war ebenso ihr Verlust und diese Wahrheit war bitter, aber Fakt. Warum die Augen davor verschließen? Nur weil es so angenehmer war, wie es der Rest der Scoobies praktizierte.

Nein, danke.

„Wie wäre es dann mit Willow oder Tara. Tara, sie steht dir doch sehr nahe, sie kann dir bestimmt -“ Ein Kopfschütteln und er verstummte langsam. Nach einiger Stille, hoffnungsvoll, „Anya?“

Der Gedanke brachte ein zweifelhaftes Grinsen an die Oberfläche, skeptisch, „Dir ist es lieber, wenn eine tausend Jahre alte Rachedämonin mir erklärt, was Verlangen ist, als es selbst zu tun? Entweder ermorde ich danach jeden Jungen, den ich jemals treffen werde oder bumse ihn.“

Er schluckte. Hart.

Eine Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte, als ob sie das F-Wort kennen würde und das B-Wort nicht. Als ob er beides nicht kennen würde, was lächerlich war. Sie kannte seine Vergangenheit, im Gegensatz zu Buffy hatte sie ihre Hausaufgaben in Recherche schon vor langer Zeit gemacht. Sie kannte die Enzyklopädien der Dämonen und die Geschichten, die über ihn darin zerstreut waren. Hatte sich durch fast alle Bücher gekämpft, die Giles vor ihr in der Magic Box unter Verschluss hielt. Aus keinem besonderen Grund, außer dem, dass es verboten war. Dass es sich gut anfühlte, etwas Verbotenes zu tun und gleichzeitiges etwas Erwachsenes und irgendwie Sinnvolles.

Besser als stehlen allemal. Besser als allein zuhause Trübsal blasen.

Die meiste Zeit verstand Dawn nicht, warum sie noch von den Rechercheparties ausgeschlossen wurde. Es ergab für sie keinen Sinn, sie wusste, dass sie helfen konnte, dass Buffy jünger als sie gewesen war, als dieser Zeitvertreib für sie zur Routine geworden war.

Anfangs dachte sie, dass es nur an Buffy lag, daran dass die Scoobies versuchten, ihr Andenken zu wahren, indem sie weiterhin so vorgingen wie vor Buffys Tod. Was dumm war, denn Buffy war stets der Dreh- und Angelpunkt eines jeden Planes gewesen und der Buffybot lächerlicher Ersatz. Sie hatte leise dagegen protestiert, noch nicht bereit zu offenbaren, wie viel sie wirklich von dem verstand, was um sie herum passierte oder nicht passierte. Denn vieles blieb einfach stehen in dieser Zeit.

Als ob der Motor ausgegangen war, der sie alle antrieb.

Ihr Blick war immer noch auf Spike gerichtet, ruhig, abwartend.

Seine Miene hatte wenig von der Verblüffung verloren.

Er hatte seinen Einfluss auf sie verloren, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst. Er hatte dieses bisschen Kontrolle verloren, was sie immer zurückgehalten hatte, die unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen, die sie wirklich bewegte. Aus Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle, aus Angst zu weit zu gehen, zuviel zu erfahren, zu persönlich zu werden und es anschließend nicht mehr richtig stellen zu können. Aber er war zu weit weg in den letzten Monaten gewesen. Dawn hatte eingesehen, dass sie ihn so oder so verloren hatte. Warum Zurückhaltung üben, wenn es sie nur weiter auseinander driften ließ?

Auf die Art, die ihm vorgaukeln konnte, dass es okay war. Was es nicht war.

Ihr Blick ließ ihn die Frage nicht vergessen und er begann mit Zögern, „Verlangen ist Leben. Es ist eines der natürlichsten Gefühle überhaupt.“

Sie hasste diesen Ton, schon allein den Anfang. Hasste die Veränderung, die zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte und die nicht in ihrem Einflussbereich lag. Hasste es, wie er um Worte rang, wenn er früher keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, um auszudrücken, was er dachte, wie er es dachte und ihr jetzt nur noch mehr das Gefühl gab, dass es dieses ‚Uns’ niemals gegeben hatte, von dem sie gleichzeitig wusste, dass es da gewesen sein musste.

Denn sie träumte nicht groß. Hatte es nie getan.

Als ob er einen Maulkorb trug, der sie davor bewahren sollte, bissige Wahrheiten zu hören. Aber der Maulkorb, den sie aus Rücksicht gegenüber diesem ‚Uns’ getragen hatte, war nicht mehr da.

Sie unterbrach ihn kalt, „Spike, ich rede hier nicht von einem Jungen aus der Schule, in den ich verknallt bin. Ich rede von Verlangen. Wie ich mich selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen kann, weiß ich zwischenzeitlich. Vielen Dank für deine Besorgnis zu diesem Thema.“

Der schnippische Tonfall war gewollt, ebenso wie die Spitze und wieder diese Miene, die ihr einreden wollte, dass sie seine Gefühle beleidigt hatte. Was in mehr als einer Hinsicht lächerlich war. Wäre sie in seiner Zeit geboren und unter seinem Stand, dann hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich schon ein Baby auf dem Arm und ein zweites unter dem Herzen. Abgesehen von seiner eigenen Vergangenheit hatte sie ihn ja schließlich bei seiner Rede über die Natürlichkeit eben dieses Verlangens gestoppt und der Frust über sein ständiges Ausweichen wuchs.

Dawn überlegte, ob es wirklich der Sinn des Erwachsenwerdens war, diese Mauern um ihr Inneres zu ziehen und die Gefühle dahinter einzusperren. Aber das war, was alle um sie herum taten, so vielleicht ja.

Vielleicht irrten sie sich alle, aber das wäre tragisch, oder?

Sicher, sie hatte dieser Art von Verlangen nicht nachgegeben, solange er im selben Haus wie sie schlief. War sich nur zu deutlich über sein Vampirgehör und dessen Fähigkeiten bewusst. Aber seit Buffy zurück war und seit sie erkannt hatte, dass es für ihre Schwester eigentlich nur noch die Jagd bis zur totalen Erschöpfung gab, seit dem sah sie keinen Grund, diesem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben. Tara und Willow waren nachts meist zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, um ihr Gehör auf sie zu verschwenden. Waren es bei ihren ersten unbeholfenen Versuchen über dem Sommer auch gewesen, nicht dass es ihr was ausmachte.

Gott behüte, sie war so glücklich für die beiden, wie sie es sein konnte, schließlich waren sie nicht ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter und Sex? Kein Gedanke, den sie vertiefen wollte, obwohl Buffys Existenz es bewies.

„Von was redest du dann, Dawn?“ Er klang gereizt, sie unterzog ihn einer gründlichen Musterung, er wirkte beinahe wie in seiner ‚Vor Zombie-Buffy’-Zeit. Mit diesen Fragen im Blick und vielleicht verstand er gerade, dass er etwas verpasst hatte, eine Entwicklungsstufe oder zwei von ihr.

Herzschmerz vorbei, Spike, sie hatte aufgehört ihm nachzutrauern.

Vielleicht war es jetzt an ihm, etwas Verlorenem nachzutrauern, von dem er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er es immer besitzen würde. Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung und es tat gut zu fühlen, dass er sie wieder ansah, richtig ansah und die Veränderungen an ihr bemerkte, die ihm entgangen waren.

„Ich rede von Verlangen, das einen um den Schlaf bringt, nur um einen dorthin zu verfolgen. Diese Art von Verlangen, das einen ununterbrochen von den Dingen ablenkt, die man eigentlich erledigen sollte und wenn man ihm nachgibt, es einen nur noch unruhiger werden lässt. Die Art, die dich vom Essen abhält, weil es nicht den Hunger befriedigt, den man eigentlich befriedigen will. Weißt du von was für einem Verlangen ich rede und wie ich es losbekomme, Spike?“

„Ja, ich weiß, wovon du redest, Nibblet, und es tut mir leid, dass du so für mich empfindest, weil ich –"

Ihr Lachen ließ ihn abrupt innehalte, „Gott, Spike, wie kommst du in Himmelswillen darauf, dass ich dich meine. Würde ich dich meinen, wäre ich dann nicht gerade bei Tara? Hallo, sechzehnjähriges Hormonbündel vor dir und du denkst, ich würde zu dir kommen? Wie wenig weißt du eigentlich von Mädchen?“

Wie wenig von mir, setzte sie in Gedanken nach.

Selbstgefällig, „Nur dass ich jede Dame meines Herzens bis jetzt ohne weiteres um den Finger gewickelt habe.“

„Du meinst flachgelegt. Spike, mach mir nichts vor. Wie weit bist du bei diesem waghalsigen Unterfangen bei meiner Schwester?“

Er sah angepisst aus, richtig angepisst, auf der Grenze zur Wut und sie hatte ihre Antwort. Dawn war es egal, weil das Ganze hier zu komisch war und es wenig komisches in ihrem Leben gab und deshalb diese Momente umso kostbarer waren. Ihr Lachen hörte sich fremd an, echt und glücklich. Gott, es war zu lange her seit sie es gehört hatte. Spike stand auf, das Laken um die Hüfte geschlungen und kam langsam auf sie zu.

Dawn grinste ihn unbeschwert an.

Eingebildeter Vampir, was nahm er sich heraus zu denken, er wäre gemeint.

Sein Gesicht war ernst, seine Stimme bemüht neutral, „Also Luv, nach was hungerst du, was ist das Objekt deiner Begierde?“

Luv war keines seiner normalen Koseworte für sie und wäre sie sich nicht über seine absolute Hingabe gegenüber ihrer Schwester sicher, dann könnte sie sich einbilden, dass er sich eifersüchtig anhörte. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab, wusste es besser, Besitzdenken war allen Vampiren zueigen, machte es ihnen überhaupt erst möglich in Rudeln zu leben.

Außerdem war es egal, es ging bei dieser Unterhaltung um sie, nicht ihn.

„Dem Moment, in dem ihr euch in Staub auflöst.“

Der Schock in seinem Gesicht war genauso echt, wie es ihr Lachen gewesen war, aber auch brennend. Dawn verfolgte interessiert die Nuancen des Verstehens, die sie verursacht hatte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das Ganze entfernt an ein Experiment im Chemiekurs. Irgendwie erwartete sie die Explosion, nachdem sie den Katalysator freigesetzt hatte, der die Reaktion in Gang setzte, von der sie nicht sicher war, wie sie ablaufen würde.

Es auch nicht wirklich wichtig war, weil sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Dieses Verlangen, das sie verfolgte seit sie das erste Mal einen Vampir in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt hatte, war da. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ein Nebeneffekt der Mönche war, die sie aus purer Energie und dem Blut ihrer Schwester geformt hatten oder ob es nur sie und ihr Wunsch nach Kontrolle war. Nach etwas was verboten, erwachsen und sinnvoll war, wie die Recherche in den Büchern, die Giles ihr vorenthalten wollte.

Nach etwas das sich ihrem Willen fügte.

Ihr erster Vampir war nicht ihr letzter gewesen, sie hatte sich zwar von den Friedhöfen ferngehalten, auf denen ihre Schwester und Spike ihre Runden drehte, aber wenn Sunnydale eines im Überfluss hatte, dann waren es dunkle Seitenstraßen. Dort war sie fündig geworden, ein um das andere Mal. Und es war eine Sucht, die Suche nach dem Kick und es wurde mit jedem gepfählten Vampir stärker und langsam verlor sie die Kontrolle darüber und das war das, was sie heute hergetrieben hatte.

Sie wollte nicht so enden wie Buffy, nicht als animierte Killermaschine.

Sie brauchte Antworten von Spike. Sie brauchte sie schnell.

_Painful to me - Pierce right through me.  
Can’t you understand, oh my little girl._

Dawn stand vor ihm, in all ihrer Unbefangenheit und doch, Spike kam nicht daran vorbei die Veränderungen zu bemerken, die ihm nicht hätten entgehen sollen. Er war ein Jäger, der seine Beute normalerweise im Auge behielt. Aber die letzten Monate waren ein Wirbel aus quälenden Konfrontationen mit den Fragmenten der Jägerin, die aus dem Grab zurückgeholt worden sind.

Es waren bei Gott nicht alle.

Sein Gefühl sagte, dass es nicht so lief wie es eigentlich vorher bestimmt war. Spike wusste, dass es nicht immer klug war seinen Instinkten zu trauen, aber dieser Verdacht hatte sich festgesetzt. Wurde untermauert von Beweisen, die er versuchte zu ignorieren. Seine unbeholfenen Versuche zu helfen und den Schmerz für Buffy annehmbar zu machen, waren ins Leere verlaufen. Schienen sie nur noch mehr zu verstören.

Er war so mit der Verzweiflung der Jägerin beschäftig gewesen, dass ihm vollkommen entgangen war, dass ihre Schwester seine Hilfe genauso nötig hatte. Oder auch nicht. Dawn sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ein Problem hätte, sondern eher Fragen. Eine Menge davon.

Fuck, wann war sie erwachsen geworden?

Ihr Blick war ruhig, direkt und ging ihm unter die Haut in seiner Intensität und er war sich nicht sicher, wann er das letzte Mal mit diesem Interesse angestarrt worden war. Ganz sicher nicht von dem Slayer, die in ihrer eigenen Welt lebte, in die niemand Zugang hatte. Dieses Interesse an seiner Person hatte eigentlich immer nur Nibblet gezeigt.

Ihre hoffnungslose Verliebtheit in ihn war schmeichelhaft für sein Ego, als der Rest der Gang ihn wie eine ansteckende Krankheit behandelte, die man nicht loswurde. Unfreiwillig mit sich herumschleppte. Ihre warme Loyalität und Fürsorge nach Buffys Tod beinahe zu viel für sein totes Herz gewesen. Ihre Freundschaft war echt gewesen. Spike mochte sie, wie konnte er nicht?

Respektierte sie, aber irgendwann hatte er vergessen, wie bedeutend sie für ihn war.

Er hatte diese Tendenz zur Selbstzerstörung, darüber war er sich bewusst.

„Du jagst?“

Oh, das hörte sich ein wenig hilflos an. Ziemlich überrumpelt um genau zu sein. Keine Reaktion die eine sechzehnjährige Göre einem über hundertzwanzig Jahre altem Meistervampir abnehmen sollte. Ihr Nicken kam sofort und er war sich jetzt klar darüber, was ihren Lachanfall vorhin ausgelöst hatte. Selbstverliebter Bastard. Er hatte sein intuitives Wissen verloren, was in Dawn vorging, auf eine Weise, die ihn erschreckte. Die junge Lady vor ihm ging nicht nur jagen, sondern noch dazu alleine ohne Backup und verdammt, ihm war das nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Niemand war es aufgefallen, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

Diesen Aufschrei der Entrüstung hätte er quer durch Sunny-D vernommen.

Sogar im Koma.

Irgendwie wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie jetzt über die Art von Verlange reden würden, die ihren Schulschwarm einschloss oder ihren ersten Orgasmus oder was das nicht mit Tod und Zerstörung zu tun hatte. Aber sie war über diesen Punkt hinaus. Er hatte eine Menge verpasst, vorbeigleiten lassen an seiner Wahrnehmung und jetzt war er mit einem Ergebnis konfrontiert, das ihm nicht gefiel. Gar nicht gefiel. Nicht im Mindesten.

Es war gefährlich und dunkel und sollte nicht Platz im Leben eines Mädchens haben, das dazu bestimmt war, sich über die Farbe ihres Lidschattens Gedanken zu machen. Nicht darüber wo sie ihr nächstes Opfer finden konnte, ohne von ihrer Schwester oder den Scoobies dabei entdeckt zu werden. Oder ihm.

Gottverdammt. Er fand seine Ruhe wieder, sondierte die Lage.

Fand einen Anfang, „Wie lange schon?“

„Seit Halloween, du erinnerst dich an eure Rettungsaktion? Giles, Buffy, du, viele Vampire und ich, die mit einem rumgemacht hatte, der mich als leckeres Dessert verspeisen wollte?“

Oh, er erinnerte sich an diese Nacht, ausgesprochen gut sogar.

Unterhaltsamer Kampf. Einige Traditionen sollten gewahrt bleiben. Beispielsweise das Halloween die Nacht der Ruhe für Dämonen blieb. Nicht dass er sich jemals daran gehalten hatte, immerhin hätte er Buffy beinahe an einem Halloween besiegt. Nette Erinnerungen, sie in ihrem Prinzessinnen-Outfit, nett bis zu dem Punkt als sie ihn quer durch den Raum geprügelt hatte.

Okay, die Erinnerung war sogar mit dem Part besser.

Rechtschaffender Slayer, mit Feuer in den Augen und im Herzen. Das Bild, das sie in seiner Erinnerung abgab, war passender als das, was sich ihm in der Gegenwart bot. Toter Slayer, mit dem Wunsch nach dem Paradies in den Augen und im Herzen, er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, ungefähr genauso effektiv wie ein Straßenköter versuchte seine Flöhe abzuschütteln.

Er hatte gerade ein anderes, dringenderes Problem vor ihm, das einer Lösung bedurfte.

„Der Frischling?“

„Genau, seit dem. Eigentlich halte ich mich so gut es geht an unerfahrene Vampire und die sind meist zu überrascht, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Sicher, ein-, zweimal bin ich an einen Älteren geraten, aber ohne wirkliche Schwierigkeiten. Der Kampf dauerte eben ein wenig länger.“

Dawn zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es normal wäre, als ob sie über ihr neues Hobby reden würde oder eine Sportart, die sie praktizierte. Dessen ungeachtet musste sie sich über die Gefahren bewusst sein, die sie einging.

Ihre Schwester war der Slayer und Dawn war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Egal was ihre Vorgehensweise auch vermuten ließ.

„Okay, und deine plötzliche Offenheit mir gegenüber wurzelt worin?“ Das war der Teil, den er nicht verstand, warum sie sich ihm plötzlich anvertraute.

„Weil es Überhand nimmt, es zur Sucht wird. Ich suche nicht den Kampf wie Buffy, falls du das glauben solltest. Ich will euch einfach *poof* gehen sehen.“ Das Poof-Geräusch wurde mit anschaulichen Gesten ihrer Hände untermalt. „Sicher, kann ich Gegenwehr handhaben, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich mich nachts aus dem Haus schleiche. Oder war es zumindest anfangs nicht.“ Dawn verstummte langsam, als ob ihr selber etwas klar werden würde und Spike war mit der gleichen Realisation beschäftigt.

Kindliche Neugier hatte vielleicht den Anfang gebildet, aber Dawn war schon einige Schritte weiter. Diese älteren Vampire von denen sie gesprochen hatte, waren keine Unfälle, so wie sie es geschildert oder unter Umständen selbst geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte sie gesucht, gefunden und ihren Kampf bekommen. Erfolgreich daraus hervorgegangen und war ihrer nächste Herausforderung nachgejagt. Der Killerinstinkt in ihr war geweckt worden, mit jedem Sieg weiter an die Oberfläche getrieben und nun dabei sich seinen Platz in ihrer Persönlichkeit zu festigen.

Genauer betrachtet unterschied sie sich nicht einmal so sehr von den Frischlingen, denen sie nachjagte. Nur waren ihre Opfer keine Menschen, sondern Abschaum, den die Welt nicht brauchte. Spike verstand sie, verstand dieses Verlangen zu genau, um sie effektiv davor zu warnen. Man konnte diesen Teil von sich nicht mehr abstellen, wenn er einmal wach war und so wie jede Jägerin bis an ihr Ende kämpfen würde, erschien es jetzt nur logisch, dass er Dawn auf Überleben trainieren würde.

Der Schaden war sowieso schon angerichtet.

Letztendlich war er Optimist, „Okay, dann lass mal sehen, was du drauf hast.“

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, als wenn sie einen Traum hinter sich lassen müsste, um in die Gegenwart zu kommen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Ich denke nicht, dass das der geeignete Zeitpunkt ist.“

„Komm schon, Nibblet, dieser ist so gut wie jeder andere.“ Die spielerische Provokation stand zwischen ihnen. Dass hier könnte eine Menge Spaß bedeuten. Ihre Gegenwart hatte in der Vergangenheit selten Langeweile beinhaltet.

Lächelnd, „Okay, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du dich anziehen würdest. Ansonsten konnte es zu Peinlichkeiten führen, für die ich nicht die Verantwortung übernehmen will.“

Damit drehte sie sich zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Läge es in seinen physischen Fähigkeiten, dann wäre er rot geworden. Spike wusste das und der Gedanke, dass Dawn in ihm diese Art von Gefühlen wecken konnte, hatte einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Unterhaltungswert für ihn. Gott, er hatte sie wirklich vermisst. Außerdem war es befreiend nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen, aus Angst sein Gegenüber, in das Schneckenhaus zurückzujagen, aus dem sie gerade kroch.

Buffys Gegenwart, so gern er auch für sie da war, hatte einen frustrierenden Beigeschmack. Ein Schritt vorwärts, zwei zurück und die ewigen Vergleiche zwischen Himmel und Erde waren etwas das sich ihm entzog. Immer entziehen würde. Der Himmel hatte keinen Platz für eine Kreatur wie ihn. Für die Hölle war er nicht bereit und die Erde war alles was ihm blieb.

Er hatte keine Fragen, was das Jenseits betraf und keine Ungewissheiten.

Für Spike war seine Existenz kein Intermezzo, sondern alles was ihm blieb und er konnte dem Slayer nicht vermitteln, dass sie ihren Tanz auf diesem Parkett genießen sollte. Alles herausschlagen was möglich war, vor allem weil sie wusste, wo er enden würde. Warum in Depression verfallen, wenn die Ungewissheit von ihr abgefallen war und die Todesangst?

Warum die überstandene Furcht in Sehnsucht kanalisieren?

Herrgott. Spike kapierte es nicht.

„Mein Astralkörper ist tugendhaft verhüllt.“ Dawn wendete sich ihm zu und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während er seine Boots schnürte.

„Du greifst mich an.“ Er warf ihr eine Kerze zu, „Dein Pflock, ich will kein Risiko eingehen, dass ich *poof* gehe und du auch nicht. Du hast keine tödliche Waffe in der Hand und brauchst dich folglich nicht zurückzuhalten. Verstanden?“

Ihren Griff um die Kerze und deren Gewicht überprüfend, nickte sie ihm schließlich breit grinsend an. Das nächste was er wahrnahm, waren ihre Schultern gegen seinen Bauch und den Stoß, der ihn auf den Rücken warf. Einen Moment später war sie auf ihm. Kerze auf Herzhöhe.

„*Poof*!“

Dawn gab ihm ein brillantes Lächeln, ihre Haare schwangen noch um ihren Oberkörper, während er sie sprachlos anstarrte. Sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob das die entwürdigsten Erfahrung in hundertzwanzig Jahren war oder die Beste in den letzten Wochen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste etwas von seiner Verwirrung preisgegeben haben, denn sie lachte ihn unbeschwert aus, während sie sich aufrichtete und ihm anschließend die Hand zum Aufstehen anbot.

„Du hattest nur den Überraschungseffekt auf deiner Seite, du weißt das, ja?“ Ihre rausgestreckte Zunge gab ihm eine eindeutige Antwort, dabei umkreiste sie ihn abwartend. „Wenn du jemand davon erzählst, bist du wieder ein Blop grüner Energie, verstanden?“

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen verstärkte sich, „Wem sollte ich von meinen Triumph über den Big Bad berichten, ohne dass sofort die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Summershaus erhöht werden?“ Er grinste selbstzufrieden, aber sie setzte nach, „Ich könnte natürlich zu Willies gehen, um meinen Sieg bei einem Bier und in der Gesellschaft von unzähligen Dämonen zu feiern.“

Spike versuchte das heraufbeschworene Bild zu verarbeiten, schmunzelnd, „Untersteh dich!“

Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder breit, „Wenn ich dir ein Bier als Friedensangebot ausgebe?“

Der nächster Angriff nutzte sein Lachen aus, Spike war sich darüber bewusst, als er wieder dieses „*Poof*!“ wahrnahm. Ein Geräusch, an das er sich in den nächsten Stunden gewöhnte, zusammen mit ihrem Lachen und seltsam genug seinem eigenen.

Als er sie in der einsetzenden Dunkelheit heimbrachte, redeten sie über Kampftechniken. Tricks, die er ihr beibringen und andere vor denen er sie bewahren wollte. Dawn hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, mit dem nötigen Ernst und er nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie nicht mehr alleine losziehen würde. Eines das sie ihm zaudernd gab, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt fiel er in einen Gleichschritt neben ihr.

Sie war eine gute Kämpferin, besser als er ihr es im ersten Moment zugetraut hatte.

Noch Meilen von ihrer Schwester entfernt, aber sie war schnell und stark, hatte dieselbe Intuition und denselben Killerinstinkt. Außerdem war sie ein Slayer. Dawn fehlte die Erfahrung und Übung, aber was er heute von ihr gesehen hatte, reichte um ihn in dieser Meinung zu festigen. Selbst wenn er nicht mit allen miesen Tricks gekämpft hatte, mit denen er aufwarten konnte, ihr Potential war da. Lag strahlend vor ihm und er fühlte sich ein wenig berauscht, wenn er daran dachte.

Nebeneffekt dieser Ganzen ‚aus ihrem Blut geschaffen’-Geschichte, nahm er an und es ergab sogar Sinn aus Sicht von denen ganz oben, den Höllenschlund nicht unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Nur waren die Scoobies zwischenzeitlich in der Lage, eben diesen ohne eine Jägerin unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zumindest ohne Schwierigkeiten den Sommer über und damit fiel ein noch schlechteres Licht auf Buffys Auferstehung.

Es war nicht so bestimmt gewesen, diese Wahrheit war nach seinem heutigen Tag noch wahrer. Sie gefiel ihm deshalb noch immer nicht.

„Wo warst du, Dawn?“

Der vorwurfsvolle Tonfall zusammen mit der kalten Miene waren ihr Empfang im Summershaus. Spike war froh, dass er sein Rückzugsgebiet in der Gruft hatte, nicht rund um die Uhr mit dieser frostigen Buffy konfrontiert war. Dawns stilles Lächeln verschwand unter einem unwirschen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich war bei, Spike.“ Sie zeigte auf ihn, die offensichtliche Erklärung, die ihr auf dem Fuße folgte und von ihrer Schwester geflissentlich übersehen wurde. „Wir haben die Zeit vergessen, das ist alles.“

„Und du konntest niemanden sagen, wo du steckst?“

Buffys Ton hatte sich nicht geändert.

Dawn blickte sie irritiert an, „Ich habe es Tara gesagt“, Willows Freundin nickte bestätigend von der Couch. „Du kennst den Deal, Buffy, Frage und du bekommst eine Antwort. Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis, aber sie ist unbegründet.“

Die Jägerin war nicht bereit ihren Standpunkt so einfach aufzugeben, trotz der einleuchtenden Argumente. Schneidend, „Also brauche ich mit keine Sorgen machen, wenn meine kleine Schwester mit einem seelenlosen Blutsauger rumhängt?“

Er konnte an der Linie ihrer Schulter sagen, dass Dawn versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Nach einer gespannten Pause, „Nicht wenn es derselbe ist, den du mit meinem Schutz beauftragt hat, bevor du gestorben bist. Der dieser Verpflichtung den gesamten Sommer nachgegangen ist. Spike ist für mich kein Fremder, Buffy.“

Damit war die Argumentation aus Dawns Sicht beendet und sie ging gelassen die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Buffys betroffenes Gesicht war schmerzhaft, aber Spike konnte keinen Fehler in Dawns Verhalten finden und er versuchte es wirklich. Der Jägerin zuliebe. Ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck schüttelte er mit einem Achselzucken ab, „Du bist nicht ihre Mutter, Pet, außerdem warst du in ihrem Alter schlimmer.“

„Also soll ich sie einfach machen lassen, bis die Cops sie heimbringen?“

„Du wurdest mit siebzehn Steckbrieflich gesucht, schon vergessen?“

„Für einen Mord, der auf Drusillas Konto ging.“

„Yeah, das ändert die Tatsache nicht, dass du gesucht worden bist, Luv.“ Während er sich auf den Weg in die Nacht machte, über die Schulter zurückgeworfen, „Verbieten erwachsen zu werden, hat schon immer als Erziehungsmaßnahme versagt. Arrangier dich damit.“

Ihre Sprachlosigkeit hätte Triumph in ihm auslösen sollen, stattdessen war da nur ein halbherziger Stich. Zeit die Spiele hinter sich zu lassen und echte Monster zu töten. Genau das was er nach diesem Training brauchte.

Spikes Jagdinstinkt war geweckt. Vielleicht machte ihn das ein Bisschen nervös.

_Vows are spoken to be broken.  
Feelings are intense - Words are trivial._

Es war ihr Geheimnis. Das Training, die blauen Flecken und die Arten zu töten.

Dawn war sich sicher, dass es schlechtere Geheimnisse geben konnte und dass sie sich an Spike gewöhnte, war nur natürlich. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut lösten kein Herzflattern aus, nur den Wunsch sich entsprechend zu biegen, dass er den Griff verlor. Die Drehung zu perfektionieren, die es ihm unmöglich machte sie festzuhalten.

Dawn versuchte sein Wissen aufzuholen mit Riesenschritten. Mit den kleinen Fehltritten, die sie knallhart auf den Hintern fallen ließen und es zündete kein Misstrauen. Keine alte Verliebtheit. Er wurde ihr Lehrer und sie Schülerin, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre.

Diese wieder gefundene Vertrautheit.

Wenn er bei Besprechungen plötzlich neben ihr stand, anstatt ihre Schwester wie ein hungriges Raubtier zu umkreisen, das auf seine Gelegenheit wartete, dann setzte sie das nur mäßig in Erstaunen. Dawn hatte das Gefühl, dass die Dinge besser wurden. Mit Buffy. Dass deren Heilung voranging, langsam und stetig. Ohne die konzentrierte Eilfertigkeit von allen auf sich gerichtet, schien sie zu sich zurückzufinden. Denn jeder hatte seine eigenen Probleme, die auf die Gruppe einströmte wie Leben und Zufall und die deren Aufmerksamkeit benötigten.

Eine geplatzte Hochzeit. Zögerndes Anbandeln unter Ex-Geliebten.

Da war soviel, was nichts mit Buffy zu tun hatte und das sie daran erinnerte, dass sie Freundin war. Nicht nur Jägerin. Nicht nur ein Killer. Ihre Rolle nicht auf alle Bereiche auszudehnen war. Sie versuchte nicht mehr Mutter, Vater und alles zu sein, was sie nicht sein konnte. Sondern besann sich auf den Schwesternbund und die Aufgaben und gab den unterbezahlten Job auf, den sie kurzfristig angenommen hatte, um die Rechnungen zu begleichen, die sich im Wohnzimmer aufstapelten.

Verlangte von dem Wächterrat Bezahlung, sofort und hoch genug, dass die Hypotheken abbezahlt waren. Dass sie davon leben konnten und Dawn fiel ihr um den Hals und Anya sagte, dass es Zeit dafür war, ihr Talent entsprechend zu vergolden. Welchen Nutzen hatte Einzigartigkeit, wenn man sich keine schönen Dinge gönnen konnte. Giles stolz und aufrecht neben seiner Jägerin stand und Buffy es nicht als Almosen empfand, sondern endlich als ihr gottgegebenes Recht. Ihren verdienten Lohn.

Da waren Unterhaltungen von denen Dawn noch immer ausgeschlossen war, aber diese wurden weniger. Buffys Reisen ausgedehnter. Diese schließlich die Welt entdeckte, die sie solange beschützt hatte. Aufträge, die sie erfüllen sollte und die sie weg vom heimatlichen Höllenschlund führten, der ruhig dalag.

Ohne größere Schwierigkeiten für den Moment anzuziehen.

Unter Kontrolle und niemand fragte sich so genau weshalb.

Spike kam als ihr Babysitter zurück, wenn auch nicht offiziell unter dieser Bezeichnung und sie trainierten. Jagten gemeinsam und er neigte zum Beschützer, sie dazu ihre Fähigkeiten nicht zu überschätzen. Hielt ihre Grenzen aufrecht und er blickte sie mit demselben Stolz an, den Giles für Buffy getragen hatte und das Raubtier in ihm schlief nicht. Umkreiste sie in spielerischer Weise, über die sie sich keine Gedanken machte. Nur ihre Abwehr anpasste und sie wurden etwas, dass sie nie zuvor gewesen waren. Kumpels.

Nicht die Sorte, die sich ein Bier teilten, aber die trivialen Sorgen und vielleicht hatten sie den Anschluss verpasst oder die Ausfahrt, die zu mehr geführt hatte. Aber es fühlte sich befreiend an, als ob ihnen jetzt die ganze Welt offen stand. Nur darauf wartete von ihnen erobert zu werden. Es war nicht so, als ob sie die Jungs in der Schule gegen ihn aufrechnete oder Erwartungen aufbaute, die er enttäuschen konnte.

Dieses ‚Uns’ entstand einfach erneut.

Ließ sich nicht ausbremsen von Taras leisem Vortasten oder Buffys offener Besorgnis, die Dawn zu zerstreuen suchte. Darauf hoffend, dass endlich ein neuer Mann Schrägstrich Dämon in Buffys Leben zurückkehrte, der ihre wandernden Augen einfing und von ihr ablenkte. Denn es war nicht das. Kam noch nicht einmal in die Nähe davon und sie liebte es. Die aufgespürte Freiheit, dem Verlange nachzugehen und die Überzeugung, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Nicht mit Spike als Deckung. Dass Dawn etwas tat, war sinnvoll, erwachsen und so gottverdammt überfällig für sie geworden war.

Es war all das und dann kam die Wende.

Dawn dachte davon nicht als Schluss, selbst wenn es treffender gewesen wäre. Es war nur ein weiterer exotischer Dämon auf dem Höllenschlund und ihr Ducken einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. Es war Spikes gellender Schrei in ihrem Ohr und ihr Hinterkopf, der auf den Asphalt schlug wie eine überreife Melone. Zumindest wenn sie das Knacken richtig einordnete und dann nichts.

Sie wachte anderthalb Tage später im Krankenhaus auf und ihr Geheimnis war heraus.

Weil Spike nie gut im Täuschen gewesen war. Vor allem nicht unter Zugzwang und Buffys blasses Gesicht erschien fast versteinert in Sorge. War so voller Selbstvorwürfe, dass die Entschuldigung Dawn entschlüpfte bevor sie diese halten konnte. Bevor sie sich darüber klar wurde, dass es nichts gab für das sie sich entschuldigen musste, selbst wenn die Rechtfertigung angemessen war.

Die große Aussprache fiel aus, fiel unter den Tisch, denn Dawn war siebzehn und dabei ihr Leben zu entdecken. Ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und das war es doch, was ihre große Schwester von ihr verlangt hatte. Richtig. Und das Jagen gehörte dazu. Punkt. Dass die Ärzte von einer Wunderheilung sprachen, brachte Giles auf den Plan und was sich vorher in einer Gruft abgespielt hatte, wurde in den Trainingsraum der Magic Box mit neuem Gegner verlegt.

Dawn hatte noch nie gegen eine Jägerin gekämpft und Buffy war nicht irgendeine.

Natürlich verlor sie. Natürlich war Buffy besser. Erfahrener. Aber nicht so deutlich, wie vom Rest der Truppe erwartet und die Anfeuerungsrufe hallten von den Wänden. Wechselten die Seiten und Buffys versteinertes Gesicht verschwand unter einer Schweißschicht. Unter gezügelter Bewunderung und schließlich offenem Stolz. Dawn musste nicht in die Ecke des Raumes sehen, um Spikes ‚Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!’-Grinsen zu sehen und als sie schließlich auf ihn zukam, warf er ihr ein Handtuch entgegen und sie lächelte ihn siegesgewiss an.

Big Sis und Big Bad hatten dagegen noch eine Aussprache vor sich von der Dawn ausgeschlossen war. Und was auch immer an Beleidigungen und Todesdrohungen gefallen war, Spike ging dennoch als Sieger hervor. Zumindest mit aufrechtem Gang und ohne gebrochene Knochen und sie bekamen von Buffy die Erlaubnis gemeinsam in deren Abwesenheit auf Streife zu gehen.

Mit den Scoobies als Ressource im Hintergrund.

Was im Klartext schwierigere Aufgaben und komplexe Planung beinhaltete für die Dämonen, die diese benötigten. Buffy verbrachte mehr Zeit auf Reisen. Giles und sie sahen Europa und Asien. Die bunten Postkarten bedeckten nach und nach die Küchenwand neben den Kühlschrank und der enthielt irgendwann Spikes Blut.

So wie der Keller wieder ein Bett für ihn bereithielt.

Dawn sich aufhörte zu fragen, ob er sie hören konnte oder nicht.

Es war nicht sein Name auf ihren geküssten Lippen. Noch nicht einmal sein Gesicht in ihrem Kopf. Keine direkte Einsamkeit, nur mehr Verlangen, das sich in ihr anhäufte und ihr die Luft zum atmen stahl. Einen harmlosen Ausweg zur Entsorgung all dieser Emotionen suchte. Ihn fand und eines Nachts stand er in ihrer Tür. Keine vorgetäuschte Überraschung, sondern nur ungefilterter Hunger und sie dachte sich nichts dabei.

Kleidete das ganze nicht in Lügen oder falsche Romantik, denn sie lag nackt auf ihrer Decke und er war hier. Wie von ihr bestellt und sie war bereit ihn abzuholen. Ihre letzten Kinderträume einzulösen, die nie ganz verschwunden waren und für die es Zeit wurde, in die Mottenkiste gepackt zu werden. Neben das Pony, das sie nie bekommen hatte und den Ausflug nach Disneyland mit ihrer ganzen Familie.

Legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und gab ihm ein, „Ssch!“

Er gab ihr den Raubtierblick und fehlende Fassung.

Suchte ihr Gesicht danach ab und Dawn war gefasst. Hatte diesen Wechsel erwartet, wenn sie auch nicht mit einem Ende rechnete. Oder einem Neuanfang, denn die gemeinsame Vergangenheit türmte sich noch immer hinter ihr auf, höher als ihre siebzehn andeuteten und er war ihr noch immer Lichtjahre voraus, was die Erfahrung anbelangte. Aber Dawn hatte nichts dagegen schneller als Licht zu sein, wenn er ihr Sternbilder zeigen konnte und erloschene Supernovae. Und ihre Schwester hatte sich von ihrer regeneriert, war dabei heller zu strahlen als jemals zuvor und Dawn wollte nur etwas Sternenstaub und Sex.

Keine Bindung auf ewig oder eine Lebensaufgabe.

Lockte ihn mit wildem Lächeln und einladender Hand und er folgte und sie bog sich in seine Berührung. Drehte sich ihm zu und er kam ihr entgegen. Murmelte vergessene Nichtigkeiten gegen ihren Busen und Bauchnabel. Komplimente, die sie nicht benötigte, denn sie wollte ihn. Hatten ihn gerufen auf eine primitive Art, die nur er hören konnte und sie liebte ihn. Aber das war in Ordnung. In seinem Sinne. Keine verbotene Empfindung in ihrem Bett und Spike war so sanft wie sie es zuließ mit ihr.

Er hatte ihr genug Versprechen gegeben, um keine neuen zu verlangen.

  
_Pleasures remain, so does the pain._  
_Words are meaningless and forgettable._  
_~Depeche Mode – Enjoy the Silence~_


End file.
